25 Themes
by Shadow R-B
Summary: 25 Themes. 25 possible scenarios. You decide what I'll do next! NOTICE: This will be finished on FP, considering how non-FAN fiction it is now. Sorry for any inconviniences.
1. Theme 1: Worry

_Shad: I've decided it's been too long since I last updated, so I decided to do some drabbles in my rapidly waning free time._

_The first drabble is of the 5th setting, Mikage and Co. as they live a generally quirky life being educated in the fine art of Battle in the Minerva High School._

_Mikage is the 5th generation Lucario of mine, discounting the Brawl Lucarios, which goes something like this:_

**1st**: Blues (set in Shuyri's time)

**2nd**: Kage Suzaku (first time the last name is established)

**3rd**: Kaito (first female in the family line, also the only one to show up in all 5 true generations as the antagonist due to experiments that drove her crazy)

**4th**: Shadow (the youngest male Leader to date), Azure and Kagetora (indirectly related; Azure is Kaito's half sister, Kagetora is his "cute" charge)

**5th**: Mikage (heterochromatic gray and red eyes, also the first that starts the line of, "We're the kind of demons that have no true sex and can swap freely between barriers of such.")

**6th**: Kumo and Arashi (the last pair of Leaders that aren't an actual part of the family line, but have none of their own)

**7th**: Reimu (the first and last feral Suzaku)

_After this, the stories shift in focus from the Suzaku family line to the Cinderfoot line. But, if you wanna know more, just check one of my newest deviations (Meta, Pet, or Nanaki and Hotaru), there's a bit of backstory on them there._

_Since this is fanfiction, the fic will be Pokemon-tized for suitable submission. As such, we need a disclaimer. -_-U_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Pokemon_, nor do I draw profit from anything associated from it. I do, however, own my characters, no matter what anyone else says or thinks. No stealing.**

Ah, right. I may as well start trying to do themes. Suggest some in the comments. Anyways… First is my choice. So, this drabble will be on _Worry_.

As always, this is in gijinka format.

* * *

It bothers Hakune how little his kohai eats sometimes.

"That bird food… That's seriously your supper?"

If it weren't for the completely straight face on Mikage's face as he confirms this, lifting the berry filled spoon to his lips, Hakune would've believed the jackal was pulling his tail again. Hakune hums idly as he bites into a nice Perfect Apple the travelling Guide Master Wigglytuff left behind on his last visit.

Sometimes, Hakune thinks he's not cut out for watching over the whole student body, handling taxes and bills for the school all the while handling his own education and that of the little nakama he's taken under his metaphorical wing.

Across him, Mikage eats his berries from the can with such ferocious enthusiasm that Hakune worries he'll choke.

The worry is pointless, because Mikage never inhales while he eats. Everyone who's ever seen the Rukario eat confirms this.

As a proud Ninetails, Hakune is sometimes loathe to be caught around this little fool, sometimes wishing that Mikage was closer with his own group than Hakune's now-nonexistent one. Sometimes.

Most of the time, Hakune finds he's more relaxed around the little moron, with his brutal honesty and lightheartedness. The pranks he and his friends occasionally pull make him want to boot them out of the Torchic Red rank and back into Treecko Green, but as it is simply harmless fun, Hakune endures it with all the grace he can muster. Apparently, he's someone the student body tends to look up on.

Finished with his meal, Mikage leans over his shoulder none-too-subtly, eyebrows furrowing as he tries to comprehend what's on the papers Hakune holds in a gloved hand.

Soon enough, Mikage's eyes are narrowed to mere slits, and by the twitching Mikage is doing (he can feel him on his shoulder, his claws are sharp…), Hakune worries that the younger one might've suffered an aneurism or something.

But again, the worry is pointless.

Standing up straight (not without a quick hug), Mikage nods in Hakune's direction in an attempt to look "mature," hobbling over to his seat and holding his head in mock exasperation.

It's a cute gesture, though Hakune does not say so.

"You need to lighten up sometimes, Hakune. I mean, I know you're busy handling the school, but… Shouldn't you take some time off? Those papers… You've been looking at them all day. Aren't you getting a headache?"

If the papers weren't giving Hakune a headache before, the barrage of questions certainly did.

Sighing, Hakune raises his head (his neck IS sore…), and shoots the younger a soft glare, which doesn't say much. The only real variation between true and false was the glimmer in his eyes.

It's an almost caring look he throws his companion, and Mikage is certain he's imagined it when he blinks and Hakune is back to mulling over the accursed papers.

"Kohai, you wouldn't understand."

Mikage's eyebrows furrow again. Everyone thinks he's nothing more than a child with an innocent picture perfect view on life, when it reality, he's probably had the worst upbringing out of everyone.

"Ne… C'mon Hakune, tell me! You can trust me, can't you? I'm not some stupid meany-head like Denkou or Reiki, who laugh if you trip on your pants. I'm like Hikaru, I'm easy to get along with." Here, Mikage flashes a teasing grin to his elder, the grin reaching his eyes when Hakune chuckles in amusement.

Really, Mikage tries too hard sometimes…

"Modest much, kohai? Ah… Don't worry, it's not that I don't trust you. It's just…"

Hakune leans forward, for added drama, and inwardly grins when Mikage follows the action, dual colored eyes wide and round with curiousity.

"I don't want to break your little brain, kohai."

Hakune outright laughs when Mikage's eyebrows furrow- he does that a lot, doesn't he- and he looks confused for all of two seconds, before the words hit home and he looks at Hakune with a jaw drop, appalled and surprised.

"You… You just made…a joke?"

Suddenly, the younger surges forwards and outright straddles Hakune- in the cafeteria, no less!- and looks the elder over, in his ears (both human and Pokemon), the eyes, even his mouth! A small hand comes to rest briefly on his forehead, and Hakune's eyes crinkle in amusement. A small smile tugs at his lips.

_He thinks I'm sick..._

"Hakune, you must've overworked yourself! D-don't worry, you can finish it tomorrow, just go lay down or something!" Mikage announces, hauling the kitsune up and dragging him in the direction of a room- Mikage's, because he doesn't have the password for Hakune's. He did it on purpose for the sole reason that he needed his peace.

And all that runs through Hakune's mind throughout the entire ordeal, the thought pulling a smile onto his normally stern face, is that Mikage worries too much for his own good sometimes… And it's absolutely adorable.

Of course, he'll never tell Mikage that. He's worried that it'd be too much for the little puppy, and that he'd faint.

Maybe he'll tell him someday.

But for now, he'll worry about the _now_. He'll worry on the _when _when he gains enough courage. Or when he finishes him work. Whichever comes first.

* * *

_Shad: The ending could be better… So sue me, I'm a bit rusty when it comes to good story telling, lol. Word count is around 1400-1500 words, so not too long... They ARE oneshot drabbles, after all.  
_

_So! Now that I've set an example, you guys can request some more theme-based drabbles; multiple, if you like. Just state which generation you want it based on, or if you would rather, suggest and I'll try and find the characters most fit for the theme. Thanks for reading if you got this far, and please review~! Ciao!_


	2. Theme 2: Cause and Effect

_Shadow: After re-reading some older works, I've realized something: work I do now seems great to me in the future. Like Captured!_

_Wth happened to my reviewers? In fact, I received MORE reviews when I wasn't updating than when I WAS! Heh, guess my writing style degraded a bit, huh? Well, it certainly improved... Just seems a bit awkward after the older works, amirite? No worries; after reviewing some of my old work (not literally, I'm not that starved for reviews lol), I decided on which of my old characters I wanted to bring back from the dead- or wherever their degrading OC forms rest. So here's the updated list for those guys:_

_Skye (who gains more in that he loses his memory, gains an injury to the face that results in him risking permanent blindness in his left eye and also gains a new companion in Wil (Absol))_

_Asura (who now is stuck between ship-teasing Tempest (the shipping name I wanted for them (Lucario/Absol) would be either  
Corruptionshipping or Slashpulseshipping), going on her hyper, zany little quests or plain out causing much mayhem, innocent or otherwise)_

_Shuyri (who gains the ability to shift forms from human-esque to  
Lucario original form, though his hair in human form is a dark magenta (seeing as designing him on Paint (dot) Net lacks bluish red as a not purple), and gains Dragon Pulse in exchange for Shadow Force. The strongest mentally (read: Special Attack) in the entire series, and also still inclined towards Oreos, though more towards the cream than the chocolate bits (and Klondike Bars yum))_

_The last two to be updated will be Diamond and Pearl, two little  
beauties I never got the chance to write on due to procrastination and lack of ideas. They too could be Corruptionshipping-y/  
Slashpulseshipping-like, though in all truth, I lack any true pairs,  
yaoi, yuri and het. Diamond was the powerhouse of the team mentally and is insanely speedy; what defines him as Diamond were his spikes and eyes, both steel blue in color, and the spikes layered with abrasive diamond shards for the added damage. Pearl's distinctive skills and appearance was magenta/pink eyes and a gem of pearl in place of his Absol head-thing, along with Lucario-like pearl spikes under his wrists, to counter with and cause deadly damage with. They also replaced the head scythe at times, though he still possessed one. They both can change from Poke to human form, just as Diamond's cousin can too. Used to be part of a famous Rescue Team, Team Platinum, and later adds a third member to their little group, in the form of Platinum; a  
baby Shinx they find in the river near home one day._

_So yeah. This should be a separate chapter itself (lol! No, jk), but I'm just doing some back story._

_Enough with that! The disclaimer is now on my Bio from now on, and Enjoy~!  
If this is spaced strangely, it's cus I'm typing this on my iPod touch late at night in an attempt to get some work done cus I can't sleep easily.  
Characters are Skye and Wil. Gijinka as always._

_And yes, the Absol, Wil, his name is spelt just as you see it. It's a nickname, sure, but please don't spell it as you normally would. If it's a mistake, fine, but people doing this on my dA account are starting to annoy me... (Please don't take offense, it's like spelling  
Azura's name "Asura." There's a reason it's spelt like that, it  
differates them from others! Lol)  
Btw, the joke here is that Aniki is a Japanese word for an adopted brother/sibling, I believe._

_

* * *

_

_For every action, there is an effect._

_This lesson had been imprinted onto Wil's mind since his birth, and he'd never gotten it out of his psyche for a moment, always spurring on his movements and actions._

_When he saved the lone Lucario trapped under the broken tree in the river near his home, the effect was that he'd gained a new companion, a newfound dislike for humans (whom he'd assumed had done this to the poor wolfy) and a new look on his life; a grateful yet curious look._

_When he'd fixed the wolf up after he'd nearly drowned to death and had his eye almost gouged out by a stray branch that had caught the wolfy's cheek good, he'd been forced to evaluate how he greeted others and how he might've manipulated others when he found out just how naïve the Lucario (who's name happened to be Skye) was, introducing himself as Wil and as a forest dweller, which wasn't entirely lies, and finding it shocking when he found out the wolfy had lost his mind; specifically, his memory._

_With that loss of memory apparently came the lack of judgment too, at least to an almost extreme extent._

_Quote: "What's wrong with taking a bath with you? We're both guys, right?"_

_As true as that had been, it scared Wil for some reason. Another  
effect; he was forced to think more on something he had barely even looked at in the past, and also had to make sure he was careful in how he spoke from then on. At least until Skye's memories returned, that is._

_It also caused him to view the wolfy (because saying he was a jackal was a bit odd; he just didn't have the form...) in an entirely  
different matter than he normally did with others, like one he'd use to judge a child with. It was just because Skye was so child-like and innocent, cuddly and oddly clingy, and he was so strange... It was like living with an actual child; he was just too innocent to treat as he did the rest of his friends._

_But he was so sweet, too... Like he constantly told himself, Skye had the mentality of a child. And as such, he had the want to please others, to see them smile, and especially to make them happy; considering he was mostly around Wil, Wil ended up being the recipient of those gifts and affections, much to his confusion and sometimes embarrassment. Especially when Skye did that in front of the others._

_He hated it when Zakuro taunted him so much like that. He might've like Skye, but not THAT much, dammit!_

_And Skye was an empath. Like that wasn't enough to confuse Wil;  
apparently, spending so much time with Wil literally rubbed off on the other one so much that when Wil was angry, Skye became irritated; when Wil was joyful (becoming far and in-between these days), Skye was absolutely giddy. And when Wil was stressed, Skye became downright depressed, eyes shining in unwilling despair. In a way, it made it easier for Wil to make the other one stable in this strange environment, his mind frail and threatening to break at any moment if his emotions overtook him too much._

_Evidently, in his "past life" (as Wil called it), Skye had been very depressed and scared to live. Perhaps that's where the marks on his body had come from, all the scars that looked like they'd come from a sharp weapon akin to a sword, looking more like bruised cuts than scars._

_And it was confusing, because Skye was such a happy person (normally), that it became nearly impossible to identify exactly WHY Skye would've wanted to die._

_But the most confusing thing about the littler wolfy was when Skye had proclaimed love for him._

_It had been a normal (in Wil's perspective, anyways) day, being called Shorty by Zakuro, taunted about his arms because his always cloak-y outfit made them look abnormally short (he didn't hyperextend like SOME people did all the time...), hacking away stray branches with his machete to make it to the river and back home, and being tagged around by Skye..._

_It had been when Wil had saved Skye from another falling log (trees seemed to hate the little wolfy... Had he done something to offend them in a past life or something?) that Skye had thanked him, before hugging him tightly, a normal reaction for Skye, then proclaiming a feeling of love for Wil.  
Here, Wil had frozen up completely, jolly attitude replaced with one of shock, causing Skye to tense up with worry as well._

_Being close to Wil always made Skye's emotions more closely linked to his._

_Love? Why love?  
He had clearly stated, "I love you, aniki!" hadn't he? And while Wil had no idea what "Aniki" meant, whatever it meant still didn't really change what Skye had said, did it? Love..._

_Wil was not familiar with the sensation. He hadn't loved his parents because they hadn't been around. He was protective of his friends but didn't love them, and more importantly, he himself didn't know how to love. He'd been all alone his whole life._

_Then, Wolfy had to pop up and screw up his mentality and view of life. He'd just waltzed right in, exactly like an unexpected pregnancy, and broken his own icy mask without Wil ever having realizing it. And he...loved him?_

_Wil was brought out of his thoughts moments later when Skye uttered a whimper, shock turning into fear, and gradually slipping towards depression._

_"W-what's wrong Aniki? Did I do something wrong...?"_

_Wil shook his head, hauling the other one onto his back in a piggyback haul, uncomfortable as it was._

_"Ah... No, not at all, Skye. T-tell me something," Wil replied,  
cursing inwardly when he stuttered._

_Skye's head cocked like a dog's for a moment at the twinge of  
annoyance, but went back into a more pleasant, if somber, mood set, having traced Wil's apparently impassive emotions at the moment._

_"I don't remember, really... All I remember is calling my née-san that, and... I was really happy. You aren't angry, are you Wil?"_

_Wil shook his head again, making a mental note to ask Zakuro what the word meant later. For now, he'd take care of Skye once again, digging into his medicine kit for bandages, rubbing alcohol and cotton balls, seeing as Skye had gotten banged up after the whole tree-falling incident, escaping major damage and coming out with thankfully minor injuries._

_Wil might've learned his medical skills from the best of the best (a  
lost Blissey had given him advice and plenty of supplies after she'd gotten lost and Wil had guided her back out), but he was by no means a miracle worker. Hell, he was still waiting for the day the patch on Skye's eye came off and he was proclaimed blind for Arceus' sake! His confidence in that category was very frail..._

_After handling the young wolfy with an almost caring and gentle touch, Wil went to go find Zakuro, making it explicitly clear to Skye not to leave the campsite unless he absolutely had to._

_Couldn't deal with finding Skye out here after all. Even if Wil knew this place from the inside out, finding Skye would take hours in a place like this. And if the wolf had been injured..._

_Wil didn't want to imagine what would happen._

_Here was when his 'Cause and Effect' mentality came into play, the moment he'd caught up to the Sceptile and gotten mocked for looking all scratched up and muddy._

_So he'd failed to take care of himself, he'd do it later!_

_"Zakuro, be serious. Skye just announced something to me, and I must ask you: what does "Aniki" mean?"_

_The leaf type paused in his speedy movements among the treetops, almost falling on top of Wil had it not been for fast reflexes and a strong branch to grab onto._

_He glared down at Wil, who grinned awkwardly._

_"Sorry."_

_"It's fine. What sentence did he use it in? Tell me his exact words."_

_Here, Wil blushed faintly, unsure if he should tell him or not.  
Taunting, or knowledge and less worry for his sexuality and state of mind...?_

_Dammit._

_"He said... He said, "I love you, Aniki!"" Wil muttered quietly,  
cursing when he heard a snort from the Sceptile above, the mega lizard swinging around the branch and sitting on it, long legs swinging in the faint night breeze._

_He hummed; a sound Wil always hated because his enhanced sense of bearing registered it as a bees buzzing sound. It was almost as bad as when Zakuro tapped his claws against something, anything; especially trees or stones._

_"Aniki? Ah, that..."_

_Wil was patient for all of five minutes; when that time passed and  
Zakuro still hadn't finished his sentence, he'd snarled, "Just spit it  
out already!"_

_The Sceptile had startled, blinking owlishly before he completely woke up._

_He'd been falling asleep at a time like this?_

_"Ah yes, Aniki... It means big brother in Japanese. Usually, one would use it towards an adopted brother figure; someone they're close to and view and love like a sibling, you know? Good to know you've imprinted on Skye so much, Wil. Hey, who knows? In two months, you might just get laid for once!"_

_Wil nodded, grateful up until the last few sentences, at which point he'd almost flipped out and gone AWOL on the cocky little bastard, until he'd remembered that even from this far, Skye was affected by his emotions, and restrained himself with a growl, fuming. Japanese for a sibling figure, huh?_

_Skye must've lived very far away at one point... So what was he doing here in the Chrysanthemum Valley? Much less the forest?_

_He sighed._

_"Fine. Thank you for your help, Zakuro, and... Yeah. I'm going now."_

_The Sceptile nodded, though he looked slightly annoyed at how Wil pronounced his name._

_"It's "Zak-ku-ro," not "Zaky-ro," dammit!" he hissed, golden eyes narrowed in anger._

_Wil ignored him, heading back to his camp and Skye._

_Every action had a Cause and Effect. Wil's one regret was not being able to help his friend recover his memory; at the present, anyways. _

_There was nothing in the forest that would've possibly reminded Skye of his past, unless he looked at the fire long enough to blind his other eye and gain back a memory or something._

_That inability to assist, much to Wil's shame and dismay, had a very positive Effect (as much as Wil hated sounding so selfish)._

_Because Skye couldn't-didn't-want to recover anything of his past (Wil wouldn't want to either if he was still capable of wanting to die even after losing a "life"), he became very close to Wil and his  
companions; he was very kind-hearted, though he did have his off  
moments of almost sadistic cruelty. Those were the times everyone, even Zakuro, would attempt to steer clear of the wolfy, with the exclusion of Wil, who would attempt to emit a calming aura._

_If it worked three times out of ten, then hey, not TOO bad odds..._

_Even if Skye never recovered any memories, he didn't seem to mind. He had a family, after all. All males, but he didn't care. He was happy!_

_And even if Wil felt bad for saying, even thinking it, he was glad  
Skye had gotten trapped under that tree that one day Wil was hunting for fish. If he hadn't gone and saved Skye, he'd still be the cold and not as happy Absol he'd been a few years back; if Skye hadn't been saved, he wouldn't have found a stable place to flourish in, as much as HE could, anyways._

_Every action, an effect. Every effect, another reaction._

_Wil found he quite liked this mentality set. And if it meant Skye  
stayed with him longer, however mean the thought may be, he was happy... Though, he really did wish he could help Skye out more than this._

_Maybe the next thing he did would have an effective...effect._

_

* * *

_

_TBC..._

_Shad: TBC! Yup! Might do another chapter for it, but this is the Cause and Effect Theme! Originally named something else, but I may scrap that theme for another chap sometime.  
Up next is Shuyri, then D/P, Kagetora and Azure, then whatever someone suggests. So, y'know, stay tuned and all. :D_


	3. Theme 3: Demise

**Summary:** _"Wa...watashi...ga...hoshii...tama...shii..."_

**Rating: **_K+/M (not certain which)_

**Notes**_**:**__ I swear to god, I'll do happy oneshots for a while after this  
one._

_Sorry for the incredible delay. This took me four or so hours to work  
out, so let's hope it was worth it, ne?_

_Tsukuyomi speaks entirely in Japanese, and in this one, so does Yoru.  
Mostly. Translations are at the end. This is technically a songfic, I  
guess. The song is Artificial Children by IOSYS. It really fits it, I  
think. Working through it only by the song, I think it turned out  
relatively well._

_WARNING! This fic is relatively serious. Seeing as it's (SPOILERS) a death fic, I would imagine it to be so. If it actually is sad, bring a tissue or something. Tried my hardest to make it somewhat depressing. So, there's your warning. Don't say I didn't lol. Let it also be said that I worked on this til 4 in the morning yesterday, so sorry for any errors._

_God, I need a beta...  
_

_Italics = Japanese phrases_

_Bold = English_

_Both = Lyrics  
_

_Disclaimer is on my bio, as always. Enjoy...?_

_

* * *

_

_**Fushigi no fushigi inochi no nai  
Kigou to kibou kasanari awasete  
Iro to katachi ataerareta no wa  
Ao to kurenai yuganda kokoro  
**_**(Wonder of wonders, without life,  
A collection of words and symbols,  
Granted form and color,  
By a heart wound with azure and crimson)**

**

* * *

**

The first thing odd golden-red eyes set their sights on was the larger  
figure that had created it, a smirk in the huge, single eye of its  
creator. The kitten could only blink in confusion, eyeing its  
surroundings in slight curiosity, more interested in the demon beast  
that floated in front of it than anything the room could have to offer  
at the moment. Its tiny wings flexed as it regarded the demon beast  
apathetically, unknowing of the dangerous waters it was skimming along.

The giant floating eyeball-like creature harshly flapped its own wings  
a few times before charging straight at the newly made creature,  
drawing a startled mew from the kitten-like creature in front of it.

Newly formed wings burst open and flapped hastily, the kitten-like  
creature shooting up into the air. The sharp edges of its Master's  
wings caught its ankle, and nauseating lilac fluid not unlike toxins  
began running down the creature's foot. It hissed in pain as its  
Master forced it to move or face more pain, the blood clinging to its  
fur like tar and making it difficult to move quickly.

It wasn't very long until the creature began to tire from the excess  
strain, while its Master was just getting started.

Sneering, the eyeball began to create an orb of energy directly in  
front of its slit pupil and shot it towards its creation, unable to  
dodge by this point, as its newly formed wings became too weak to hold  
its own weight any longer. Within moments, the battle had ended in the  
Master's favour. Exasperated, the eyeball summoned a few of its  
minions to take the kitten away and clean it up for further battles  
that were to take place once the kitten healed.

As the creature was being dragged away, its Master imparted with it a  
few words of "wisdom" that the kitten took to heart, never forgetting  
it in the years that followed.

**"If you're strong, you can have a soul. The strong live. They are  
demons. They are humans. But, if you're weak, you can't have a soul.  
You're a beast. A monster. Mindless. Useless. And I have no tolerance  
for the weak, kitten. What path will you choose, beast?"**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Mugen no mugen watashi wa doko  
Setsuna no setsuna mabuta wo tojite mo  
Yukue fumei shinjita kotoba wa  
Sora no ushiro e suterare kieta  
**_**(In an infinite infinity, I am somewhere,  
In a momentary moment, thought I shut my eyes  
Those lost words I once believed in  
Cast off beyond the void, fade away)**

**

* * *

**

That had happened a few days back, and the kitten, christened with the  
nickname Tsuki, had been working as hard as it could towards power,  
strength, and most importantly, a soul.

It was well known within the realm that those who lacked souls could  
never escape their Master. They were fated to stay forever in the vast  
darkness of space, never to escape, never to enter the Dream World,  
where the ones with a soul could stay. Effectively, the ones with  
souls were also protected from the Master, who's soul had been  
corrupted to a point that it may as well have not existed. The  
Master's mind was following the same fate as its heart and soul had as  
well, though for what reasons, most of its spawns couldn't fathom.  
There was literally no clues as to why their Master acted the way it  
did. They just had to accept it was all, else they would be destroyed  
for being too snoopy. Some of them didn't really strive to make the  
Master happy as a result, knowing that the praise that would result  
came from a demon beast going insane. It was a waste of breath just  
trying to do the impossible, too.

These were the demon beasts that got their souls and quickly escaped  
to the Dream World. Hell if their vessels were crushed. It just meant  
they were safe from their former Master forever.

Tsuki knew nothing of this. All he knew was that he had to please his  
Master if he didn't want pain. His Master rewarded him if he did a  
good job. But the best reward, he had yet to achieve in the darkness  
of the realm. He had to get out of the dark, get a soul. Having a soul  
would prove to everyone and himself that he had a purpose, that he  
wasn't a mindless fool. He wouldn't become like those traitorous soul-  
stealers his Master had warned him about. They didn't deserve to get  
souls if all they would do was let it go to waste or use it as a pass  
into the Dream World. Master was Master; he had to obey him. So he  
fought. He fought and destroyed, pitied but never spared.

And one day, a few years later, Tsuki was rewarded for his mislead  
efforts.

* * *

_**Aa watashi ni watashi no tamashii  
**_**(Ah, to me, my very own soul)**

**

* * *

**

He had done it. He'd become powerful enough to defeat his Master's  
puppet! He'd passed the test "with flying colors," as some of the  
other demon beasts had said. He'd gotten his soul, and with it, became  
known as Tsukuyomi Soul. No longer a nobody, he had a name. A label.  
Something his Master could say, and Tsukuyomi could reply to. He was  
so very pleased at the moment.

It was like a dream come true for the naïve little kitten.

He'd had to kill the only person who he could come close to calling a  
"friend," but Tsukuyomi did not care. Even as her lips cursed him, her  
eyes became dull and she ceased to exist, Yomi did not care. He had  
his soul. He was no longer a mindless, useless beast. He could do  
something on his own now.

With the knowledge in his mind that he'd done "the right" thing,  
Tsukuyomi headed towards the planet known as the "Tangible World,"  
eager to fulfill his Master's wish to conquer the tiny planet. Why his  
Master wanted to conquer it, Tsukuyomi would not know. He simply  
wanted to please his Master. So, the first place he visited on the  
tiny planet was a region known as "Chounen," landing in a place the  
locals called "Chouru."

It was there that he met Yoru.

* * *

_**Hitogata yo mawaru sekai wo miteru hitomi no oku ni  
Urei wo utsusu futatsu no ibitsu na  
**_**(I am a doll, I see my turning world reflected in your pupils  
My despair is mirrored in those two ellipses)**

**

* * *

**

Yoru was what demons of the world called a "Lord," one that was a  
master of the element of the Shadows and having quite a heritage  
behind him. While he was not as famous as his cousin, Mikage's,  
heritage, the Suzaku's, or as well known as his other cousin, Rouge's,  
family line, his was part of a well respected Noble family that Yomi  
learned had gone from Cinderfoot to Cinderhart with the edition of  
Yoru. Yet, for a Noble, Yoru was certainly lacking in the "arrogance"  
category.

The misfortune of Yoru's entire clan and the gain of powers by a  
striking loss had caused Yoru to become withdraw and (dare he say it?)  
sulky, his one goal in his life to find the one who had killed his  
father and return the favour in his own special way. As young as Yoru  
was and how scarred he'd become (both his soul and his physical form-  
a small gash on his right cheek that Yoru had received as a younger  
child had never quite healed as it should've), he still managed to  
retain a childlike kind quality to him, though it was sometimes  
difficult to see with his short temper and sometimes abrasive  
attitude. Still, Tsukuyomi grew close to the other, even as he  
secretly manipulated him and a select few others in the Dream World to  
find information on this planet, taking a form completely different  
from his physical form and a different attitude. He had never given  
away his true form to the others, nor did he ever show many of his  
powers aside from his ability to copy elemental powers from others,  
his wings kept invisible should anyone question their existence, and  
thus, his own.

For years, the act worked perfectly. His companions were none the  
wiser, and they had all even accomplished some personal missions they  
might not have been able to do otherwise in the Tangible World or on  
their own. Everything had been going so smoothly. Until everyone began  
to depart, and Yomi, thinking everyone had gone, revealed his wings  
and true appearance when he felt the strain of keeping his form hidden  
with magic begin to affect him.

Yoru had not left. And he had found out his so-called Leader's secret.

Worst of all, when they both woke up the next day, Yoru remembered  
everything. And Yomi had no way of defending himself from the outrage  
that followed.

* * *

_**Ima umare ima nemuru  
**_**(Now, born; now, dormant)**

**

* * *

**

Tsukuyomi had been overwhelmed by the foreign emotions he'd felt when  
Yoru had confronted him on the matter, and even as he had retreated  
into the Dream World again and went into a temporary stasis to stave  
off said emotions, Yomi felt as if something irreversibly bad had  
occurred. Even Ritsuka, the True Alpha of the Suzaku's Guide and the  
closest thing to a friend that Tsukuyomi had at the moment, could not  
calm his turbulent soul.

What Yomi did not know was that while he could take the form of a  
demon and a human both (not at the same time, however), he was not  
what his Master referred to as a "monster" or a "beast." The Monsters  
of this world were simply demons that usually stayed in their feral  
state or could not shapeshift. And he was no beast. His blood was  
purple-the result of the form of a demon and the body of a human  
being mashed together to create his own vessel. The brain of a human,  
the power of a demon, the ruthlessness of a beast. With the  
intellegence of a human came the emotions of a human as well. So, as  
Yomi felt the guilt and agony because of Yoru's emotions of betrayal,  
at the same time, Yomi was straying farther and farther away from the  
mold his Master had set its eye upon, becoming his own persona in the  
process.

* * *

_**Hakanai kono yo wa mama goto no you ni mujou na ire mono  
**_**(This fleeting world is like play-acting, a transient container)**

**

* * *

**

As much as Yomi hated to admit it, he could not hide in the Dream  
World forever. Even if Ritsuka had taken the role of a Guardian for  
his incapacitated body, Yoru still found them and still managed to  
defeat Ritsuka, one of the strongest souls in the Dream World, by  
sheer willpower alone.

It became clear that Tsukuyomi could do nothing to stop Yoru. The one  
who could hit hard and deal with difficult blows had just been knocked  
out. If someone Yoru's size could do that to a soul as powerful as  
Zero's...then Yomi had no hope of escaping unscathed.

So when Yoru came close to him, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, anger  
and mouth open to throw an insulting question, Tsukuyomi came out of  
his temporal stasis...and fled back to the Tangible World. While Yoru  
was recovering from the shock and heading back to the Tangible World  
himself, Tsukuyomi took control of his own vessel and fled, back to the safety of his Master's realm.

* * *

_**Sadame wa sadame aragaenai  
Deai to wakare itsu mo kuri kaeshi  
Toki no hate ni tadori tsuita no wa  
Yami ni shinjitsu shizunda tokoro  
**_**(Fate is predetermined, irresistably,  
The meetings and partings, endlessly repeat  
If I struggle on to the end of time,  
Will reality sink into darkness at that moment)**

**

* * *

**

What Tsukuyomi had not predicted, aside from his Master's  
disappointment, was the burning rage and the power it contained.

When Yomi was all but dead, laying in a pool of his own acidic blood  
that ate away at the fur and skin that it touched and almost burning  
away at his eyes and sanity, his Master made its move. Using the gem  
Yomi had received from Yoru when the demon Lord was a mere child as an  
entryway, Yomi's Master possessed him, ordering Yomi to return to the  
Tangible World and altering his appearance suitably, changing silky  
silver hair into a lilac that matched his blood color and gold-red  
eyes into dull crimson disks, fitting Yomi  
with a mask to better conceal himself. Yomi let him. So long as he had  
his soul, Tsukuyomi was happy. He didn't care if his Master hacked off  
everything that he could call "important," so long as he had his soul  
intact and in his body.

That, and his Master wouldn't have let him stop it even if he wanted  
to. His Master had possessed him, after all. At any moment, it could  
take control of his vessel and cause harm upon himself.

So Tsukuyomi went back to the Tangible Planet, this time under the  
guise of Soul, his true name, the one he'd failed to tell Yoru in all  
the years he'd known the demon Lord.

* * *

_**Itami wo itami namida nagashi  
Karada to karada furete mo yagate wa  
Furue obie kanjita kioku wa  
Towa no izumi e nagarete kieta  
**_**(Painful, aching tears flow,  
The moment after our bodies touched,  
I felt a trembling trepidation, for the memory  
In the stream of eternity, flowed and faded away)**

**

* * *

**

Getting close to Yoru under this guise was easier than Yomi had  
expected.

When only a few months had passed, and Yoru was comfortable enough  
with the cat demon to go as far as hug him, Yomi cried. Yoru did not  
notice the tears behind the other's mask, or he had thought it to be  
something else (as Yomi's scents and bodily fluids were radically  
different from any regular demon, hanyou or otherwise, and carried a  
different scent), but the months that followed that moment had Yomi  
wary, the memories of Yoru's betrayal at finding out what he'd done  
and the actions he'd carried out later never leaving his mind for a  
single moment.

* * *

_**Aa boyakete mienai kanashimi  
**_**(Aa, blurred and unseen, my sadness)**

**

* * *

**

While his Master ranted to Yomi about the foreign emotions it knew  
nothing about at every opportunity that presented itself and how he  
should've been focusing on the task at hand, Yomi himself began  
attempting to hide his emotions and his ability to feel (and look)  
affected by anything, backed up by both his Master and the mask he  
never took off. In the months Yoru spent futilely looking for the  
demon who was actually right by his side (more often than his own Mate  
was, oddly enough), Yomi learned how to perfect his emotionless mask  
and to seal away his emotions, eventually building up an alternate  
mindset that allowed him to focus on one task, no matter if he was  
presented with truths or lies later on. It both hindered and helped  
the team that Yoru had begun to gradually create, an annoyance and a  
blessing to the young Leader. Yoru honestly hoped that nobody would  
set the hanyou off and cause him to go on a rampage. He doubted it  
would happen, but to be certain, Yoru began keeping a closer watch on  
his half-demon friend, noticing that something seemed decidedly off  
about his companion...

* * *

_**Watashi wa ningyou  
Kanpeki na ningyou  
Watashi no kokoro wa watashi no mono  
Dakara watashi wa mitomenai  
Ano hito wa nan to iu to mo zettai ni mitomenai  
**_**(I am a doll  
A perfect doll  
My heart is my own to do with as I please  
So, I won't accept it  
No matter what she says, I won't awknowledge it)**

**

* * *

**

Even as Yomi perfected the ability to kill without emotion or thought,  
the ability to block off any more emotional harm he might've otherwise  
gone through, his soul still rebelled strongly against his Master.  
Anytime his Master even looked into his thoughts to see what he was  
thinking, it set his soul off, flooding him with feelings of anger at  
being searched like a common thief. Only, his Master's method was much  
more intimate. His Master was understandably angered by the rebelling  
soul, despite how well their plan over the years had gone. Though he  
did not know it, his Master had plans for the rebellious soul that  
went beyond the simple "take it away and crush it" method it had used  
many times in the past.

So, his Master had come up with an offer, exclusive to Yomi, of  
course, with an underlying threat placed in just for good measures. If  
Yomi gave it back the soul it had given him so long ago, Yomi would  
receive a new soul, one that would be more inclined to trust it  
otherwise.

* * *

_**Zettai ni ... mitometaku nai  
(I'll never ... awknowledge it)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Yomi did not accept. It was not his fault that his Master's very  
existence set his soul off. So what? It wasn't as if Yomi acted on  
those emotions, was it? All that happened was a slight reaction,  
nothing more. It was like what Tsukuyomi had heard of from some humans  
of the group: puberty. The reactions couldn't be stopped at times. It  
was natural, right? So when his Master offered this "solution" of its,  
Yomi stayed silent, his masked face showing no emotion.

As a result, Yomi's previous status of free-will and his ability to  
feel and react to emotion was taken from him by force.

* * *

_**Ayatsurare kono ito kireta to shite mo  
Ikanaide ikanaide tsunaidete  
**_**(Even though this thread that controls me is cut -  
Don't go, please don't go, stay connected to me-)**

**

* * *

**

His Master had left him.

Beaten, bloodied and with more than just a few breaks and bruises,  
Yomi's Master had proclaimed him useless, and after a short trip back  
to its domain, took the one thing Yomi had actually given a damn  
about.

His soul.

His Guard-damn soul.

* * *

_**Hitogata yo kawaru sekai mo kawaru rikai wa sarezu  
Tada kitto yume to utsusu no hazama de  
**_**(My dolls live in an ever-changing world that admits no understanding  
Certainly, in the space between dream and reality)**

**

* * *

**

Yomi had not realized how much control his Master had always had. His  
Master had been able to possess him and steal from him the control of  
his vessel, after all. It could block out Yomi's mind with a single  
thought of its own, and it could even make Yomi harm himself against  
his will.

And, most importantly, it could take his very life from him. His soul,  
his happiness, his emotions.

He was nothing but a shell of his former self now.

* * *

_**Ima umare ima hateru  
**_**(Now, born; now, perishing)**

**

* * *

**

Tsukuyomi's life had been shockingly short for a demon. Only 6 years  
old, and already, Yomi's body and mind were deteriorating, his body  
because of the constant beatings he received from his Master (and the  
bloodshed that followed), his mind because his soul, his very name,  
was gone. Not destroyed; simply taken from him, placed Guard-knows  
where.

For another year, this torture continued to plague Yomi, and by the  
third month, his wings refused to work for him, weakened from the lack  
of energy and strength. His appearance had long since returned to its  
normal standard coloring but had turned into the very appearance of  
the dead in less than half a month. Previously wide, childlike golden  
eyes that had held a sparkle of innocence in them at one point were  
now dulled slates of darkened amber, dead of emotion and lacking life.

His furry body, which had always had soft, cotton-candy blue fur and  
razor sharp claws to help him force his way past foes and difficult  
situations, was now dirty and stained violet with his own blood, the  
claws he'd become so well known for in Yoru's group broken and dulled.  
Even his mask had seen better days, previously white and sky-blue  
surface a dusty grey and almost green-like color, chipped in some  
places, cracked in others and missing an "ear."

* * *

_**Afureru subete no osanai ikari ni michiteru yurikago  
**_**(This is the cradle into which the universe's young rage overflows)**

**

* * *

**

The rage of his Master stopped at 8 months, the beatings having  
stopped two months prior. Instead of the horrible treatment Yomi had  
suffered at for those 8 long months and the mental agony he'd thought  
he could've blocked off, his Master began to show him signs of  
kindness once more as it began training his body and mind for the time  
he would face the ones it claimed had "corrupted" his soul. His  
appearance began to return to normal by the time two months had  
passed, and by the 11th, the liveliness in his eyes began to return,  
though not as bright as they had been before his soul had been taken  
from him. His mask was even repaired.

Throughout the entire experience, the gem Yoru had given him so long  
ago had been kept in the highest condition Yomi could manage to keep  
it in. As much as Yoru may despise him and how much pain Yomi had gone  
through because of Yoru and his companions, Yomi could not bear to see  
this one, small gift become dull with neglect. Before, it had looked  
odd with his deadened appearance and cracked mask. Now, the gem and  
the bits of metal it hung from around his neck looked less odd, still  
easily able to arouse the attention of others, but not to the extent  
it had been before.

Armed with armor (namely, shoulder guards and his trusty claws, which  
were a lot sharper than they had been before) and the promise of his  
soul back, Tsukuyomi had gone back to the Tangible World for one last  
confrontation with Yoru before he became a truly useless beast,  
nothing more than a mindless puppet in the eyes of his Master, who  
tagged along with him in the form of the gem on his neck once more.

* * *

_**Owari wa owari yousha no nai  
Kotoba to kimochi midareta mama demo  
Imi to teigi subete kutsugaeshi  
Kako wo mirai e tsunageru kiseki  
**_**(The end is the end, without mercy  
Though my words and feelings remain disordered,  
Meanings and definitions are all overriden,  
At the point where past is bound to future)**

**

* * *

**

Before, Tsukuyomi would've begged his Master not to do something so  
reckless, suggesting they do something more kind and intelligent to  
convince the population to give them information rather than beat the  
info out of them. He did this, even though he knew he would carry out  
with the orders anyways in the end.

He still had his soul back then.

Not now, though. Now, no matter how much Tsukuyomi didn't want this to  
happen, it was happening against his will. Even if his soul was gone,  
he was not mindless. He would not have degraded otherwise. But the  
control he had over his vessel was gone, stolen once again by his  
Master, who had become paranoid for some odd reason other than Yomi's  
inevitable failure to carry out the action. For some reason, his  
Master's lack of confidence in him caused Yomi's eyes to sting  
bitterly, his heart clutching at the realization. It surprised Yomi  
immensely.

After all, his soul was gone. Why should something so small affect him  
so much?

* * *

_**Omoi to netsui tada sore dake  
Shinka to hakai itsu made mo tsuzuku  
Tatae matsure wazuka na hibi de mo  
Ai shita egao ashita wa mou inai  
**_**(With just my thoughts and passions,  
Progress and destruction continue forever  
No matter how much I praise these fleeting days,  
The smiling face I loved will be gone tomorrow)**

**

* * *

**

Yomi didn't know how he'd been so blind as to how his Master had seen  
him. Whatever the reason had been, it was too late for Yomi to go back  
and correct his mistakes. Like he had ever been able to do just that  
in the first place.

And now...now, Yoru was going to die for his incompetence. His Mate,  
his daughter, his Guide... Everyone Yoru had ever known or had come in  
contact with would die by his Master's-his own-claws, just because  
Yomi had been stupid enough to believe that if he did what his Master  
wanted, he would be praised. Recognized. She wouldn't have died in  
vain for his success, and he would've been able to live a happy life,  
even if demons and humans alike didn't like him. If he had his  
Master's approval, he would be able to live regardless of how the  
different worlds treated him.

What a fool he'd been.

* * *

_**Aa fukakute ienai kanashimi  
Aa kakurete mienai yorokobi  
Aa watashi ni watashi no tamashii  
**_**(Ah, deep, unhealable sadness,  
Ah, hidden, unseen pleasure  
Ah, to me, my very own soul)**

**

* * *

**

But, his soul...

_"Watashi ga hoshii tamashii, Masuta."_

_**(Temae no Baka...)**_

It would be worth it if he could get his soul back, right? Just as  
he'd gotten his soul the first time by slaying the girl he could've  
called a friend, he could get it back by killing the one responsible  
for its loss in the first place. Why regret it? It was only a few  
lives, after all. Demons, humans, monsters... They all died  
eventually, didn't they? What was the harm in accelerating that end?

Try as he might, reasoning with himself in a less-than-positive way  
was working out less effectively than Yomi had expected. It had been  
so easy, before...before his soul had been taken from him. He wanted  
to be able to justify his reasoning, his Master's reasoning, so badly.  
If he made Yoru look like the bad guy, then his Master would be right  
about wanting to conquer this world for its own. Right...?

If those words were the truth, then why did Tsukuyomi feel so wrong to  
even think it?

But, in a way, Tsukuyomi was glad that his reasoning hadn't worked one  
iota on him. Even faced against his Master's power, Yoru still had a  
chance at winning. The fight had left his Master open to mental attack  
as well, the winged demon beast too distracted to notice the opening in  
his mental barriers. It was incredibly small, really, and Yomi wasn't  
too surprised that his Master had missed it. He would've, too. Yomi  
hesitated for a moment, wondering if he really should've overthrown  
his Master, help Yoru land in a fatal blow. What if Yoru failed to  
kill him? What if his Master became so enraged that Yomi would be dead  
faster than he could even think?

...What if he failed? If he failed... He would have no soul. Yoru  
would be dead.

Like he wouldn't be if he didn't help him, either.

All self-doubt went out the window when his Master laughed at him, in  
his own damn body, taunted him, and threatened Yoru in the most sick,  
twisted way even Yomi hadn't known was possible. The only way Yomi had  
to describe his disgust at the threat was to relate it to the hacking  
of his own blood up, a sensation Yomi had thought would kill him with  
how acidic the liquid was. It could rival pure stomach acid's potency,  
it was that vile. And Yomi knew, knowing nothing about the horrors the universe had to offer, but going by instinct, that that form of "revenge" wasn't proper. Not right.  
Breaking an arm was a sort of adequate form of revenge on someone like  
Yoru. But, that... Not that killing Yoru and conquering this world  
had been proper, either, but what his Master suggested was simply too  
extreme. Whatever this world had done to earn his Master's intense  
hatred for, Yomi simply could not allow his Master to win. Even if he  
had no soul...

_(Wa-watashi wa... mitomenai...)_

He had made up his mind.

_**"Soul!"**_

In the moment he had acted and taken control, Yoru had been attempting  
to end the fight by decapitating the claws of his opponent, hoping his  
enemy would stop long enough for Yoru to at least knock the demon  
beast unconscious for a few moments. Simply put, he would've rather  
restrained the demon beast than hurt it. His friend was in that body,  
after all. And he'd seen Soul recover a claw before, when an enemy had  
snapped one clean off in its throes of death and Soul's confusion. His  
Gunblade had run out of bullets as well. So, taking aim, Yoru had  
rushed towards his former friend, intent on at least giving himself an  
advantage and try to bring his friend back.

And before his hit landed, he saw something in him change. Soul's  
eyes, which had previously been full of absolute hatred and visible  
only due to a stray bullet that had broken his mask, changed. From  
intense anger to intense sorrow and regret, Yoru saw his friend in  
that one moment. The one he had lost so long ago, the one he'd wanted  
only to ask why he'd been doing such odd things in an attempt to take  
over his home planet.

The silence that followed after his exclaimation was almost just as  
deafening as the screeching noise his blade had made going into the  
smaller hanyou. His blade had shattered the gem he'd given Soul as a  
gift so long ago, going straight through the delicate gem to pierce  
the heart of his best friend, eyes widening as he realized exactly  
what he'd just done.

The unearthly sound of a dying soul almost drove Tsukuyomi to  
insanity. He was the only one who was able to hear his Master perish,  
the only one to hear a swan song begin its mournful tune in his head;  
the only one to be able to feel his soul return to his body before he  
felt his breath stop as the blade slide easily into his unprotected  
heart.

The one thing Tsukuyomi had neglected in acknowledging and protecting.

The sound of a disrupted heartbeat was all Tsukuyomi heard for one  
split moment, before all the sounds of their surroundings began to  
flood his senses in an almost painful rush. The waves of the sea  
hitting the sandbar not too far away from where they stood. The rustle  
of grass and leaves behind them and underneath them. The quacks of  
passing geese in the sky.

In all the time he'd been on this world, Tsukuyomi had never known how  
beautiful and full of life it truly had been.

Failing to keep his demonic form intact any longer, Tsukuyomi fell  
into the stiff arms of Yoru as a weakened human, coughing up and  
splattering around acidic blood that unfortunately burned into Yoru's  
shoulder and torso. The young Lord could care less about the pain,  
however, as his eyes began to overflow with tears, the shuddering  
breaths of his previous companion and the utter agony that filled his  
eyes too much for him to handle. Pulling the blade in his hands out of  
the other's chest and dropping the weapon, Yoru slid to the  
damaged ground below them, careful with how he handled the dying form  
of the smaller hanyou, and began to inspect Yomi's body,  
desperately hoping Yomi would be able to hold on long enough for him  
to live his own life. Hoping he could save him.

Just wishing...the impossible.

_"T-Tsuku...yomi...! Douka...watashi wo...sutenai de...kudasai...!" _  
he wept, urging the other to stay awake, if only to apologize for what  
he had done to the demon beast for it to end like this.

Hacking out some more of the vile lilac fluid, Tsukuyomi could only  
raise his head a tiny bit and send a comforting smile towards his only  
friend, throat working to try and say something equally as assuring.  
It came to him moments later, as the memories of a younger Yoru began  
to pass by his mind in a haze.

_"Shimpai shinaide...waratte ne...? Yoru...wa..."_

It only caused Yoru to break down and begin wailing, trying  
desperately to keep Tsukuyomi alive as long as possible, knowing that  
he would certainly die now. Removing the blade might've been his  
second fatal error. The blood could not be staunched, due to its  
acidic nature, nor would it clot, since it ate away at Yomi's flesh as  
if it were rice paper. Yoru could've laughed at the irony of the  
situation if it wasn't that Yomi was dying in his arms.

Tsukuyomi's own blood would ultimately be the cause of his demise.

He gasped for breath, willing his scarlet eyes to open and gaze at  
Yomi's dying form, refusing to let his friend fade into nothing more  
than a memory. He whimpered, feeling helpless at his inability to  
soothe the dying hanyou.

_"N-naze...?"_

As Tsukuyomi's vision began to fade, thoughts of his past began to  
flood his mind. They mingled, his thoughts, voices, images...

The vision of his Master, cruel yet somehow kind underneath the  
exterior that had begun to go insane after years of paranoia and anger  
began to get to its cracked psyche.

The female demon beast he had killed in order to get his soul, even as  
he himself died in the exact same way that she had, having  
accomplished nothing and not living long enough to fully enjoy and  
appreciate even existing.

Ritsuka, who had always done his best to watch over him, not just  
because he was a Guide, but because he truly cared about the little  
hanyou that could match a child in innocence. He hadn't seen Ritsuka  
in so..so long... He never would again, either. His soul...

Mikan, the love of Yoru's life, her kind smile, her reassuring words  
and her ability to calm even the most panicky people, even if she did  
not know her presence had stopped Yomi from creating mistakes many  
times before.

And Yoru, the vengeful child who had long since succeeded in his  
bittersweet revenge, who had lost his mentor, his father, his  
mate...his best friend.

The last thing Tsukuyomi Soul could think of to say was the exact  
thing Yoru had wanted to say to him so long ago; words that, had Yomi  
heard them, would've calmed the torrent of anguish his soul had gone  
through and assure him that he was wanted, and that he was loved. The  
very words...that Yoru was mumbling like a mantra as he held Soul  
close and cried, battered, injured and bleeding almost as badly as he  
himself was.

_"G...g-go..men...na...sai...Yo...ru..."_

The young demon Lord raised his head once again, shock etched onto his  
features. Tsukuyomi was dying... Yet, HE was the one apologizing? He  
screamed, realizing the meaning of the words too late.

_"N-NAZE DAAAA?"_

His last breath left him, and Tsukuyomi Soul fell to the darkness he  
had been born from, the mournful swan song he had heard a long time  
ago fading from his mind. Already forgetting the memories of the life  
he'd had before, he spread his wings and left the realm for good, his  
vessel fading into a ball of energy as he joined the stars, the doors that would eventually lead to  
the Dream World.  
_"Gomen nasai...minna."_ Tsukuyomi Soul was no more.

* * *

Phrases and Meanings:

_Watashi ga hoshii tamashii._ - **I want my soul.** (I think. Not certain  
it's correct.)

_Temae no baka!_ - **You idiot!**

_Douka watashi wo sutenai de kudasai!_ - **Please don't leave me!**

_Shimpai shinaide waratte ne?_ - **Smile and don't worry, hey?**

_Gomen nasai..._ - **I'm sorry...**

_Naze da?_ - **Why?**


	4. We're moving to FP!

_**Shadow: **__Guess what folks? We've moved!_

_**Zero: About Guard-damn time! I half expected this story to get banned, it's so far away from the Pokemon series by this point!**_

_**Shad: **__Well, it likely wouldn't get __**BANNED**__... Just removed. :/_

_Anyways, yes, folks, these stories are way too faraway from the Pokemon fandom to continue masquerading around as such any longer. It's pretty much fiction from this point on. All my own. (squees)_

_Anyways, wanna read the rest? My other account, Bloodlust Wolf Shadow, on Fiction Press will now update this story at the same pace as I normally do. Sorry if ya liked the stories here. I'll still leave what remains here. I'll simply finish updating over on FP. So... Hope it doesn't inconvenience anyone, but it's just easier that way, ya know? Half of this stuff was somewhat corrupted to fit into the Pokemon theme, after all... :/_

_So, yeah. See whoever wants to read at FP~!_

_Ciao!_


End file.
